


Tsuma-kun’s Kitty Farm

by cloud_scriptz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cat Boys, Cat Girl, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Furry, Harem, Humor, Japanese setting, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Slice of Life, borderline fetish, high school protagonist, kawaii af (dies), modern japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_scriptz/pseuds/cloud_scriptz
Summary: Tsuma-kun lived on his own as a student until he found six stray cats on the streets. With no one else to care for them he took them in and raised them on his own. Ever since adopting the kitties his life turned from an uneventful, dull, studious cycle to a daily nonstop hustle. Needing to meet all their individual needs while also entertaining them and keeping all six happy together.A fluffy cloud fic





	1. Chapter 1

It was raining in the town and a young school boy was walking home with a bright red umbrella. 

Then he stops by the side of the road and looks at a random cardboard box. He hears a bunch of meowing and squats down. He gently opens the flap and peeks inside. 

He gasps lightly. He sees six different colored kittens in there. He takes pity on them and picks up the wet box. With the umbrella on his shoulder and the box in his arms he took the cats home. 

. . . 

The boy laid in his bed the clock read 5:38 he was sound asleep. 

Then a cat boy jumped onto his bed and he grunted. He started moaning and the cat boy with pink fur crawled all over him. “Tsuma-kun!” the cat boy said.

Tsuma moaned, “Let me sleep. . .”

“It’s morning!” the cat exclaimed. 

Then other cat people crawled into the room and two cats a blue and yellow one jumped onto him in his bed too. So two cat boys and a cat girl were now on top of him. “Tsuma-kun~!” the yellow cat girl chirped. 

“Uggghhhh. . Alright.” Tsuma reached for his glasses and put them on. He sat up yawning, “I’m up. . .”

He got out of bed and started walking out. He walked to his bathroom and started getting ready. While he was brushing his teeth the two cat boys and the girl jumped onto his counter knocking his stuff down. “Awohhhh. .” Tsuma sighed miserably.

After getting ready with his hair all done and more awake face he left with the cats following behind him. 

He went into the living room and there were three other cat boys. One orange one lying on the couch with a chubby white cat. And a tiny purple cat crawling around. “Morning Tsuma-kun!” the purple cat said to him. 

“Good morning.” Tsuma said back. 

He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He took out a milk carton. He got out six glasses. 

The cat girl walked up next to him. “Tsuma-kun, I can help.” she said. 

“Oh why thank you, can you bring the glasses to the table?” he asked and she nodded. 

“Kay!” she said and then the pink cat boy bumped her out of the way. 

“I can help you Tsuma-kun!” he said. 

The cat girl’s fur stood up and her tail stiffened, “Hey! I was here first!” she hissed. 

Then the light blue cat boy chimed in, “Actually I can help!” he said. 

Then the three start bickering right there between Tsuma making him sigh. 

“Back when I was in middle school, I found these six as kittens in the street. . .” he remembered back when the six of them were all in that box. They were all so small they all slept in the box the way home. 

He brought them inside his house and took them out one by one. They were all small enough to carry in his cupped hands. 

One day he got a bed for the kitties. Back then they all crawled about and hopped around not making too much of a mess back then. He decided to take care of them and named them all. 

He named the pink one Momo, the light blue one Sora, the yellow one Tamago or Tama, the orange one Kaki, the purple one Ume, and the white one Satou. 

Over time he learned how to care for all of them and keep them happy. He fed them milk from a bottle, washed them in bowls, had them play on his lap. He even let some ride on his shoulders or even his head. They became his life defining hobby his purpose. But now. . .

“They were all so tiny and cute back then. . .” Tsuma thought and looked back at them fighting. “Now most of them are taller than me and they’re always causing trouble.” he thought. 

“For some reason. .” he looked around at the bickering cats. “I feel like a housewife caring for six teenagers. . .” he said as he got food ready for the cats. 

“Well at least now the kitties can take care of themselves a bit and help me out. I just hope I raised them right. In just a few years they’ve grown so much and I’m just one boy.” Tsuma thought as he brought food to the table. The cats brought the plates to the table with the glasses. 

They all poured each other milk. Tsuma came with a pot of grub and evenly distributed it to the cats’ plates. 

“Eat up.” Tsuma told them. 

The cats all put their hands together. “Itadakimasu!” they said in unison. Tsuma left the table and went back to kitchen to make his own food. It was his bento box lunch for school. 

After cooking and packing his lunch. He went to his room, packed his school bag, and changed out of his pajamas. 

“Hey Tsuma-kun!” he heard and jumped while he was changing. 

He looked over at the door. “Momo-kun!” he quickly scrambled and put his pants on. “What are you doing?” 

“Oh I already ate and cleaned up.” Momo said. “So I came to help you.”

“Help me?” Tsuma repeated. 

“Ok maybe not just that.” he said and came up and curled up to his bare chest. Tsuma gasped softly as he felt Momo’s soft ears on his skin. 

“So warm. . .” he thought. None the less he made him sit aside while he put on the top part of his uniform. 

He left his room and let Momo out. “Ok Momo-kun,” Tsuma started petting Momo’s hair and scratched behind his ears making him purr. “I have to go now. And try not to come into my room when I’m changing.” he told the cat. 

“Ok!” Momo said. 

“You did what!?” they flinched. They both saw the blue cat standing there with his fur standing up. 

“S-Sora-kun. . .!” Tsuma stuttered. 

Momo wrapped his arms around Tsuma and Sora hissed. 

! He tackled Momo and Tsuma gasped. Momo and Sora started scratching and pawing at each other in anger. “Sora-kun! Momo-kun!” he yelled at the two cats. But they kept fighting. 

Tsuma grabbed a pink ear and a blue ear. Momo and Sora yelped and stopping clawing each other. “You two!” Tsuma growled. “You both know better!

Momo and Sora sat in their corners with scratches and dust all over them. 

“Ume-kun! Make sure those two stay in their corners until I get back. They can play around and have toys but you need to keep them separate for the day.” Tsuma explain to the purple cat as he put his shoes on.

“Yes, Tsuma-kun.” Ume said. 

“Wait why is Ume-kun in charge?!” Tama exclaimed. 

“Because you have to make sure Satou-kun doesn’t eat all the food.” he told her. 

“Ohhh!” Tama reacted and turned to the white cat boy. She pointed at her eye and then at him. 

“Ittekimasu.” Tsuma opened the door. 

“Itterasshai!” almost all the cats said to him as Kaki yawned. 

He left and walked to school. 

At the end of the day he walked back home. He used his key and unlocked the door. “Tadaima. . .” he locked the door behind him and took off his shoes. 

! ! ! As soon as he entered the house the cats glomped him to the ground. “Agh!” he grunted and his glasses got crooked. “Oi!”

The cats were all crying on his chest. “What?” he said. Even Kaki slowly came up to him and got on the pile on top of Tsuma. “What is up with you guys?”

“We missed you!” Momo and Sora said in unison. 

“They actually started to get along when talking about how we all missed you!” Ume cried. 

“It’s true!” Kaki cried. 

“Yeah so hurry up and cook for us!” Satou cried. 

Tsuma blinked and remembered back then they were kitties. Back when he was middle school and he had to leave them at home for the first time. 

A middle school Tsuma got his socks on and had a slice of bread in his mouth. “Where are you going, Tsuma-kun?” a baby Ume asked him with some of the other kitties behind him. 

“Oh, I have to go to school Ume-kun.” he answered. 

“School?” 

“Yeah, it’s a place where I have to learn. It’s a people thing.” Tsuma explained. 

“So, you’re leaving?” Ume saddened. 

“I’ll come back.” Tsuma said petting Ume’s head. 

“Wait you’re leaving?!” Tama exclaimed. 

“No, Tama-chan-“

“Tsuma-kun’s leaving!” Tama bursted into tears. 

“What?!” the other cats all heard her. Kaki and Satou ran over. 

“Noooo!” Momo, Sora, and Tama cried on his lap and soon Ume, Satou, and Kaki followed. Soon all the kitties were sobbing on his lap and he couldn’t help but blush and crack a tiny smile. 

Now Tsuma was being dog piled or ‘cat piled’ under his little sobbing kitties just like before. “Jeez. . . I guess. . .” he reached his hands out and pet the cats. “They’re as cute as always.” he beamed. 

Tsuma-kun’s kitty farm


	2. Sugar

“Ittekimasu!” Tsuma left for school.

“Ittarasshai!” the cats said. 

As soon as the door shuts Satou went past Kaki and towards the kitchen. 

! “Yah!” Tama tackled him right before he could enter the kitchen. “Satou!” 

“What?” Satou asked. 

“You know what! You always do this when Tsuma-kun goes to school!” Tama scolded. 

“Yeah, why do you always do that?” Momo said standing next to Sora. Their tails curled around each others’ as they sat sprawled on the couch with Kaki.

“I like food, there’s nothing wrong with that.” Satou said plainly. 

“We all like food but you’re just straight up gluttonous.” Momo said. 

“Yeah you eat too much, don’t ever you think about Tsuma-kun?” Sora asked him. 

“Tsuma-kun?” Satou asked.

“Yeah, Tsuma-kun pays for our food out of his own pocket.” Tama reminded him as her ears twitched. “There’s already six of us. And when you eat too much he needs to just spend more for your big mouth. Think about how much harder Tsuma-kun has to work for that extra money."

“Yeah you just put a burden on Tsuma-kun.” Sora told him. 

Satou was shocked. Him a burden on Tsuma-kun? 

When he stopped to think about it Tsuma-kun always made sure every single one of them had their food. Even Satou who loved food and always ate a bit extra than the others. 

Satou shuddered thinking of how Tsuma-kun must be feeling on the inside. 

In his head he imagined Tsuma-kun shopping while so drained of life and energy. “Today, I really need to stay within my budget.” Satou’s imaginary Tsuma-kun huffed. His frail body made his way over to the fish. He picked up a package and read the price. “Ah, I need enough for Satou-kun but. . . Then I won’t be able to eat today. . .” he sighed. “Oh well. . .” he took the fish with him. “This is for Satou-kun’s sake. . .”

And then he fainted plopping down and stayed glued to the ground from exhaustion. 

The thought of this scenario made Satou-kun burst out into tears. He sobbed uncontrollably. “Tsuma-kuuuun!” he cried. 

Tama-chan cut her teeth. “What a crybaby. . .” she said and drank some milk. 

“Jeez? Why is this idiot crying?” Momo complained. Sora just sighed and pushed down his cat ears. 

Satou’s crying made Kaki-kun wake up and pop his eye open. He just rolled over and tried to fall back asleep. Ume-kun just pouted and tried to focus on stretching out his body. 

Meanwhile Tsuma-kun was at school and his classes were just ending. He came up to a guy who was packing up his bag, “Hey, you have to hold up your end of the bargain.” Tsuma-kun told him and held out his hand. 

“Ok ok.” his classmate said. He put some cash in his hand. Tsuma accepted it and went on his way. He counted the money, “All this to ghostwrite a letter to the girl he likes. What a good deal.” 

He left school happy with his new dough. “I can buy some extra treats for the kitties!” he chirped. 

. . . 

He came home that night with some extra bags. “Tadaima!” he said. 

“Okaeri!” his cats scrambled right to him. They smelled his groceries and got excited. 

“Ooh!” Tama got her hands on the bags. “You bought new stuff!” she cheered. 

“Mm.” Tsuma-kun nodded. “Could you kitties bring this stuff to the kitchen please?” he asked. 

“Ok!” Tama, Sora, and Ume happily took the stuff off his body and went to put them away. 

Tsuma took the chance to take off his shoes. That’s when he saw Satou trudging over to him. “Hey, Satou-kun! I brought home new-!” he was about to tell him the news when Satou just hugged him around his waist. 

“Huh?” Tsuma blinked. Satou wasn’t being his usual happy and carefree self. Burying his face into his waist and being silent as if he were ashamed. But then Tsuma got an idea, “Oh you want to be pet?” he said and went ahead smoothing Satou’s white hair. But not even that brought his spirits up. 

“What’s wrong, Satou-kun?” Tsuma-kun asked him. 

“He’s been like that all day.” Momo-kun told him.

“Why?” Tsuma-kun asked. 

“Who knows?” Momo-kun rolled over onto his back. His tail bounced in the air. While on his back he stretched his head back to talk to him. “Don’t worry about him! We’re all excited for dinner!” he licked his lips. 

“Ah that’s right!” Tsuma exclaimed. He mussed Satou-kun’s hair, “I bet you’ll feel better after a nice meal.” 

So Tsuma got right to cooking. The cats really loved the smells and eventually he set up six meals and got help setting them out on the dining table. After the cats were all taken care of with their dinner and were chowing down he went to the couch. With Kaki-kun and the others busy eating Tsuma had the couch all to himself. He plopped down with a heavy sigh of relief. 

“Haaa.....” Tsuma-kun relaxed and rubbed underneath his glasses. 

Satou-kun crawled into the room and put his hands on the couch. “Oh hey Satou-kun.” Tsuma said and pet his head again. “Did you finish eating already?” he asked. 

“I wasn’t hungry.” Satou replied. 

“Heh? But you’re always hungry. What’s wrong, Satou-kun?” Tsuma gave him his whole attention. 

Satou-kun pouted and hopped onto the couch. “Hghh!” Tsuma grunted feeling Satou’s whole weight on his body. Satou was one of the cats who were taller than him but despite that he snuggled into him placing his head underneath Tsuma’s chin. Satou’s tail wrapped around Tsuma’s ankle and he purred in this familiar warmth. 

Tsuma ran his hands up Satou’s back and over his normally perky ears, right now they were droopy. “I don’t know what happened Satou-kun. But I can tell when you’re sad.” 

“Are you gonna eat?” Satou-kun asked him. 

“Soon.” he answered. “I’m just a little tired from shopping. I need some rest after today.” he explained. 

“Tsuma-kun I’m sorry. For being a burden on you~” Satou-kun apologized. 

Tsuma blinked, “A burden? Hold on, whatever made you think you’re a burden?” he asked seriously. 

“Because!” Satou started tearing up. “All I do is eat and eat making you work so hard to feed me! And I don’t give you anything in return! I’m a burden on you. . .” he cried. 

“Satou-kun, where is this coming from?” Tsuma asked. “You don’t actually think I struggle to support your basic needs do you?” 

“Well to be honest it does get hard from time to time. But that’s not because of you or the other kitties. It’s mostly because of my academic responsibilities.” he explained. “But I work on the weekends and get money from my classmates by ghostwriting. It can get a bit stressful but it works. It’s not always bad most of the times it’s really good. And it makes me happy to see that you kitties are being well fed, bathed, and satisfied.” 

“So you don’t struggle to feed us? To feed me?” Satou-kun asked. 

“No no.” Tsuma told him. “I get by just fine. And you should know that I took you all in by choice. Granted I wasn’t fully prepared to raise six cats but I don’t regret it. I lived alone and to this day I can’t seem to make friends. But the work, the cooking, the money. It’s all worth it, because you kitties changed my life for the better. You all make me so happy. That’s better than any reward or repayment for me.” 

Satou had to take a moment to absorb all that information. “So I can eat as much as I want?” he stressed. 

“Yes.” Tsuma said. 

“Tsuma-kun~!” Satou plunged his face into his chest and snuggled up to him even tighter than before. Tsuma chuckled and just pet him. 

Tsuma got out a can of the one of the cats’ favorite foods. He knocked on the metal can for Satou-kun. “This one can be opened without a can opener. I’ll teach you how to open it but if you overeat these things that won’t be fair to the others and I’m not gonna be happy.” he told him. Satou-kun nodded. “And you wouldn’t want to make me unhappy would you?” he asked him. Satou-kun shook his head. “Good kitty.” Tsuma caressed his ears and chin. 

“Now watch me.” he said as he opened up the can. “Alright now you try.” he said and held up an unopened can for him. Satou imitated how Tsuma peeled the metal lid off and got sparkly eyed for the contents. “See? Now you can open them without my help. But remember no raiding the pantry ok?” Tsuma said firmly. 

Satou-kun nodded eagerly. “Ok!” 

“Good.” Tsuma happily got down a bowl and poured both cans of fishy cat food in. “Eat up.” he told him. 

“Itadakimasu!” Satou-kun cheered and dug in head first. Tsuma just laughed and let him enjoy his treat. 

Tsuma scooped up some rice in a bowl and some store bought pork for himself. He had some tea as a drink. He cleaned his plate and put them in the sink. He looked at all the dirty dishes the cats let in the sink. “There are times when I feel overwhelmed by these responsibilities.” Tsuma-kun thought as he got started on the dishes. 

“Hey! Give that back!”  
“Come and get it, slowpoke!” 

He overheard the cats roughhousing and playing around in the living room. Then he heard a hard thud followed by sobbing. 

He had Momo-kun sat down while he checked his head. “Does it hurt here?” Tsuma-kun asked him. 

“I’m fine!” Momo-kun complained. 

“I keep telling you not to run around in the house. You’ll just hurt yourself, you’re lucky I didn’t have to take you to the vet this time!” Tsuma-kun scolded him. 

“I get it!” 

Tsuma-kun frowned at him. “Go to bed, right now.” he requested. 

“Huh?” Momo-kun exclaimed. 

Soon enough all the cats were put to bed while Tsuma-kun studied at a desk with a small lamp. He found it difficult to stay up this late and rubbed his eyes. “Taking care of them is hard on me. Sometimes I find it hard enough to take care of myself. . .”

Without meaning to he clocked out right on his desk. He snoozed there for half an hour. Late at night Satou-kun wandered from his futon to the hallway. The door to Tsuma-kun’s bedroom was ajar and he saw a faint light coming from there. “Tsuma-kun?”

He gently opened the door and saw Tsuma out cold on his desk. He looked straight at his face and poked him lightly with his knuckles. He patted and pawed at him continuously until Tsuma moaned. “Mmm, Satou-kun?” Tsuma said. “What? Why are you up this late?” he asked as he straightened his glasses.

“Late night cravings.” Satou-kun answered. 

“Oh? Should I get you something to eat?”

“No. I’ll be fine.” Satou-kun gently reached up and took off Tsuma-kun’s eye glasses. He folded them and set them down on his desk. 

Satou-kun lifted Tsuma-kun’s slumped body off his desk and down close to the floor. He laid him onto his bed comfortably so Tsuma wouldn’t have to sleep on his desk any longer. 

Satou-kun curled up onto his bed under Tsuma-kun’s arms. He snuggled against his chest and licked Tsuma-kun’s cheek. 

Tsuma sighed and relaxed feeling Satou-kun’s purring and licking. “I love moments like these. . .” he thought to himself. “These are what make the responsibilities worth it. . .” 

Soon Tsuma-kun fell soundly asleep. 

Tsuma-kun’s Kitty Farm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz let me italicize my text... 
> 
> Also this me experimenting with the notes. 
> 
> Thx for reading ;3


	3. Persimmon

“Kaki-kun!” Tsuma-kun stood above the sleeping catboy. Kaki-kun just purred in his sleep and lazily curled and uncurled his tail. “Kaki-kun, wake up.” Tsuma-kun said strictly. But he didn’t budge. 

Tsuma grumbled and grabbed his tail. He tugged on it and only then did Kaki-kun’s eyes open. “What?” he yawned. 

“Get up kitty, I need to clean that couch.” Tsuma-kun said. 

Kaki-kun just rolled over. “Can’t you wait until dinner?” he moaned sleepily. 

“Just who do you think will be cooking dinner?” Tsuma-kun said slightly aggressively. Kaki-kun seemed to fall back asleep and Tsuma grumbled. 

He squatted down and snaked his arms underneath Kaki-kun. Then he lifted or at least tried to. He groaned trying to lift Kaki-kun. “So heavy...!” he screeched. 

Then he got lightheaded and gave up. He collapsed to the couch and caught his breath. “All the other cats are playing outside...” Tsuma wiped his brow. 

Tsuma changed his strategy and wrapped his arms around Kaki-kun’s shoulders. He pulled his upper body down and then pulled down his lower body next. Kaki plopped to the ground yet didn’t wake up. 

“Phew.” Tsuma-kun sighed and started cleaning the couch. It was covered in Kaki-kun’s orange hair. All the cats shedded a lot, Tama-chan the most since she liked to have long hair. But Kaki-kun rarely moved from the couch and slept such long hours. Making the couch covered in orange hair. 

Once the couch was cleaned Kaki-kun climbed right back on the couch and Tsuma-kun started cleaning the rest of the living room. Then he started cooking lunch for all the cats. 

After cooking for a while he walked outside his apartment and saw the cats all roughhousing in the yard out front. “Ok everyone! Lunch is ready!” he said and they all came running in. 

Tsuma made them all wash up in the showers before meals and cleaned up the entrance one more time. Tsuma-kun set up the table. He wore cat themed oven mitts and laid out the hot food carefully. The cats sat down at the table ready to feast. 

Tsuma looked around at the table, “Alright. Just about everyone’s—“ then he saw the empty seat. “Here...” 

He walked back into the living room. “Kaki-kun!” 

Kaki-kun just purred and swayed his tail. “Kaki-kun!” Tsuma stood above him with his hands on his hips. “It’s time for lunch!” 

“I’m tired~” he replied. 

“At least wake up to eat!” Tsuma-kun scolded and tried to pull him off the couch again. He struggled and groaned trying to move him but all that happened was that his face turned red. He let go. 

Tsuma-kun caught his breath. “Fine, have it your way.” he said and returned to the kitchen/dining room. He took a seat with the other cats, “Okay, say your thanks.” he said. 

“Itadakimasu.” 

Everyone started eating and Tsuma saw ears twitching as they enjoyed the food. Then Satou-kun asked, “Kaki-kun’s not coming to eat?”

“I guess not.” Tsuma replied. He pushed up his glasses. “I can’t help it, he won’t get up no matter what I do. I won’t force him, cats sleep for long hours. No point going against a cat’s nature.” he said in between bites. 

Tsuma just continued eating. 

Kaki-kun slept on the couch all throughout their lunch. When everyone had eaten Tsuma-kun let them have fun around the place. Ume-kun watched anime on Tsuma-kun’s monitor. Momo-kun and Tama-chan found their way to the roof to play around. Satou-kun stayed in the shared room for the cats playing with old toys. Sora-kun watched everyone around the apartment and went to the roof to check on Momo and Tama. But Kaki-kun remained asleep on the couch. 

Tsuma-kun left them alone for his part time job and would come back later. When the sun was setting Tsuma-kun moped up the steps to his apartment and unlocked it. 

“Tadaima.” he said tired from work. He closed the door behind him. He kicked off his shoes and went in. He let himself plop down in the middle floor knowing that the couch wasn’t free. 

Momo-kun and Sora-kun were busy hissing at each other on the roof with Tama-chan egging them on. Satou-kun was chasing around a ball in their room and Ume-kun was invested into his anime. So Tsuma-kun laid alone on the floor. Usually when he came home the cats came running. 

But then Kaki-kun crawled down from the couch and laid on Tsuma-kun’s back. He didn’t pay any mind but did hum softly. Kaki-kun curled himself up but started licking the nape of Tsuma’s neck. “Tsuma-kun, I’m hungry.” 

“There’s still time before dinner. Just eat some convenience store sushi from the fridge.” Tsuma-kun moaned. 

“I don’t wanna. I want your food...” Kaki-kun whined. “I haven’t eaten in hours~” he begged and started pawing at Tsuma-kun’s hair to get him up. 

“That’s why you should eat during lunch, Kaki-kun...” Tsuma took off his glasses and tried to change position. But Kaki-kun’s weight prevented him. He was the closest to Tsuma’s size out of all the cats but he still couldn’t move against him. 

“I wasn’t that hungry then~” he whined. 

But Tsuma didn’t respond. Kaki-kun crawled up to his head again. He got up close to the side of his face. He purred a bit then licked him on the ear. 

A chill went up his spine. “Gehhhhh!” Tsuma rolled him off. “Kaki-kun!” Tsuma said with his ear covered. His face was flushing furiously. 

Kaki just plopped to his feet, “Feed me~” he begged. 

Tsuma-kun sighed and straightened his glasses. He went to the kitchen and Kaki-kun followed him. Tsuma-kun opened his fridge and saw an item that stuck out like a sore thumb. 

Kaki-kun saw him reach in and pull out a whole watermelon. He set it on his counter like a prize. Kaki-kun stared at it from the edge. Tsuma-kun put his ear against it and knocked on it lightly with his knuckles. “Look good?” Tsuma-kun asked Kaki-kun. 

Kaki-kun got close and smelled it. “Cold..” 

“Yep.” Tsuma-kun rolled it close. He turned around and looked for a cutting board. He placed it down by the watermelon. 

He took off his school uniform blazer and put an apron on top of his white shirt. Then he found the biggest, sharpest knife he owned. 

He braced it in his hand and Kaki-kun saw a bright glint in his glasses. He raised it and sliced clean through the watermelon. 

Kaki-kun’s ears twitched. “Wow...” 

Then Tsuma-kun sliced the halves into quarters. Then he cut the red from the shell and diced the fruit. He poured them into a bowl for Kaki-kun. “There you go. A whole watermelon should make up for your lunch right?” he said. 

Tsuma-kun picked up the juice covered knife and cutting board and brought them to the sink. “Should I have named one of the cats Suika?” he thought as he rinsed his dishes. “None of the cats are red or green though... Which one would I name Suika anyway?” 

Kaki-kun was enjoying the watermelon eating straight out of the bowl with only his mouth. Tsuma turned around, “Hey!” he said firmly and kneeled down. “You don’t have to eat on the floor like a kitten, Kaki-kun.” 

But Kaki-kun just ignored him and kept eating. Then he stuttered as Tsuma-kun pulled the bowl away and placed it on the table. “Eat on the table.” he said strictly. This time Kaki-kun obeyed and ate from the table. But he still ate with just his mouth. 

Tsuma-kun sighed but let him be. He left the kitchen/dining area and drifted off to his bedroom. 

In his room Ume-kun was inside still watching anime. He watched a sparkling, dark haired, bespectacled bishounen take off his helmet and giggled with a bit of drool running from his mouth. 

Then Tsuma-kun came in and he stopped his show. “Tsuma-kun? When did you get back?” 

“I dunno, less than an hour ago?” he rested on his bed. 

“Do the others know?” Ume-kun asked. 

“Who knows...?” Tsuma moaned. 

In just a few minutes everyone but Kaki was in his room begging him to cook for them. 

“Tsuma-kun!” Momo-kun whined at him. 

“Feed us~!” Tama-chan tugged at his shirt. 

Satou-kun pawed at his feet that were hanging off the bed. But Tsuma-kun didn’t budge. 

Sora-kun climbed onto his bed and gently poked his nose on his head. He purred and stretched out over Tsuma-kun’s body. He groaned under Sora-kun’s weight. 

Ume-kun pitied Tsuma. “Um, guys maybe we should let him rest.” he tried communicating to his siblings. 

But they ignored him and relentlessly tried to get Tsuma-kun out of bed. Then Kaki-kun wandered into the room. “Huh?” he approached his siblings  
half awake. “What’re you doing?” he asked. 

“We’re trying to get Tsuma-kun to make us dinner.” Tama-chan said. 

“Is that so?” Kaki-kun crawled over to Tsuma-kun’s bedside. His ear was perfectly exposed and Kaki-kun stared at his human ear. “Nom!” he bit him. 

! “Kya!” Tsuma-kun was shaken. 

Sora-kun jumped and Tsuma-kun rolled right off his bed. He landed on his floor with a loud thud. “Ite!” he grimaced. “Why’d you have to do that?!” he yelled out in irritation at his cats. 

“Feed us!” nearly all of them said in unison. 

Tsuma-kun sighed but sat up. He went to the kitchen and made dinner for the six of them. Once everyone had fresh food on their plates they dug in and Tsuma left them to their meal. 

Tsuma-kun limbed to the empty dirty couch. “Ugh!” Tsuma plopped himself on the hairy couch. He sighed now that the cats were all busy eating he was confident he could rest easy. 

Then Kaki-kun popped up purring by his face. He climbed onto his body and curled up on his chest. He purred and snuggled his head close to Tsuma-kun’s collarbones. “Mmm, aren’t you gonna eat kitty?” he moaned. 

“Not that hungry right now...” Kaki-kun said. 

“Mmph I knew I shouldn’t have fed you before dinner.” Tsuma scoffed. 

Kaki-kun stroked his head up against Tsuma-kun’s chin still purring softly. Tsuma-kun sighed and wrapped his arms around Kaki-kun. 

“So soft...” Tsuma-kun cooed. 

Tsuma-kun’s Kitty Farm


End file.
